1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device containing therein a video signal processing circuit for performing video signal processing in response to a delayed digital video signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a schematic block diagram showing one example of a conventional semiconductor device containing therein a video signal processing circuit. Referring to FIG. 1, an integrated circuit 1 for video signal processing comprises a 2-line memory 3 and a video signal processing circuit 4. A 8-bit digital video signal is inputted to an input terminal group 2 and the 8-bit digital video signal is applied to the input of the 2-line memory 3 and also applied to the input of the video signal processing circuit 4. The 2-line memory 3 delays the 8-bit digital video signal applied by 1 line (1H) and 2 lines (2H) and applies the respective delay output to the video signal processing circuit 4 as a 8-bit digital signal. The video signals processing circuit 4 performs predetermined video signal processing in response to the 8-bit digital video signal (0H) received directly from the input terminal group 2 and two 8-bit delay digital video signals (1H) and (2H) received from the 2-line memory 3.
However, since the conventional semiconductor device for video signal processing is thus structured and the digital delay outputs of the 2-line memory 3 are directly applied to the video signal processing circuit 4 without being taken out, only that 2-line memory 3 can not be tested individually, which is a problem.